


Warm This Winter

by TonyOaksFanfics (Anthony_Hutchins)



Category: Hollyoaks
Genre: Christmas, Forbidden Love, Friendship, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:26:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27866825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anthony_Hutchins/pseuds/TonyOaksFanfics
Summary: Kurt helps Tony have a happy festive season
Relationships: Tony Hutchinson/Kurt Benson
Kudos: 3





	Warm This Winter

The Hutch was silent, no customers had been in all day. Tony stood alone in the kitchen, waiting for anything. 

"I'm gonna take off for the day mate." Darren said. "Got a lot to sort out." Darren left silently and Tony looked around the empty restaurant. 

Once bustling, now empty. He remembered the times when Diane and the kids would visit. Kyle would tell jokes and light up the place. He even missed the lazy chats with Verity. 

But that was all gone now, Diane didn't call anymore. Verity was always too busy. Tony was well and truly alone. 

He sat at the bar and sipped a beer, contemplating the upcoming festivities when the door opened. 

"Anyone home?" Came that familiar voice. 

"Kurt!" Tony smiled as he walked in.

"Just wanted to check what you're up to tomorrow." Kurt asked. 

"Uh…" Tony sighed. "It's the time of the year when I'd take the kids Christmas shopping." 

"Oh, Tone." He frowned. "Why don't we go?" 

"Why?" Tony gave a gentle smile. "Diane won't let me see the kids." 

"Still, you may be unable to see them, but I can still give you the best Christmas you've ever had." Kurt held out a hand and Tony reached for it. 

"You're really the best friend a man can ask for." Kurt flinched as Tony said this. 

"Yeah…" He led Tony outside. The two went across the village to the Salon de The and Kurt ordered two hot chocolates. 

"Creme?" Marnie asked in a thick French accent. 

"Yeah, I think so." Kurt smiled and paid. He sat across from Tony who looked particularly warm. 

"Been a while since I've been out, always dinner for one." He chuckled and Kurt smiled back. 

"Won't have to deal with that anymore mate." He gave a grin and saw Tony relax a bit more. "You're not alone anymore."

"I decided to keep the Hutch open over Christmas." 

"Maybe you could use some help?" Kirt asked him, making eye contact. 

"I'd like that…" Tony grinned at him and Marnie set down the drinks. The two spent the day laughing together. Tony agreed to let Kurt stay with him for now. 

The two smiled at each other across the Hutch. It wouldn't be a lonely Christmas, not this time.


End file.
